<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Whenever You Need Me by imthehotgirl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27296455">Whenever You Need Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/imthehotgirl/pseuds/imthehotgirl'>imthehotgirl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Gen, Good versus Evil, Kim Possible - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:41:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,851</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27296455</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/imthehotgirl/pseuds/imthehotgirl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A Teen Wolf version of Kim Possible. Yeah, that's it in a nutshell.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Whenever You Need Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/shaneo6930/gifts">shaneo6930</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I wrote this one for my bud, Shane. He and I've had a mutual love for Kim Possible for ages. And for the past several years we've talked about how we'd love it if Lydia (Holland Roden) was Kim and Stiles (Dylan O'Brien) was Ron in our live action dreamcast.  If you enjoy comment/kudos! :o)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Stiles Stilinski ran through the Beacon Hills High hallways at the final bell until he reached his best friend Lydia Martin, who was standing in front of her locker. Glancing down at his feet he grinned realizing his Black lab, Scotty had remained by his side through their mad sprint through the high school.</p><p>“Hey, Lyds. We miss anything?” Stiles asked as he regained his breath.</p><p>“I was just about to get in touch with Mason. Still avoiding Coach Finstock?” Lydia asked him, looking down meaningfully at Scotty.</p><p>“Yeah, well, what else am I supposed to do? Leave him at home? No way is that happening, Lydia. He’s my best friend. Other than you of course,” Stiles explained.</p><p>Lydia shook her head, giving Stiles a fond yet mildly exasperated look. “Okay. I get it. I do, Stiles. Just don’t come crying to me when you finally get detention after Coach Finstock catches you,” she scolded him lightly.</p><p>“How’d cheer practice go?” Stiles asked, attempting to move the subject away from himself and Scotty.</p><p>Lydia scowled. “Tracy revamped my new cheer to make it ‘more relatable’. No, excuse me. I mean, ‘more current’,” she said, sighing heavily, she and Stiles turning their attention to the laptop set up within the confines of her locker.</p><p>Mason appeared on the screen of the laptop in front of them, giving them a smile. “Hey, guys. I’ve been getting a lot of activity today from Guiding Light,” he said with a mild frown, mentioning the northern city within their tri-city area as he looked at the information he’d pulled up on his own laptop in his room.</p><p>Stiles rolled his eyes. “Let me guess, Mason. Liam and Theo are behind it?”</p><p>“Dr. Dunbar!” Lydia and Mason chorused.<br/>	Stiles’ expression morphed into one of skepticism as he crossed his arms and leaned against the locker closest to Lydia’s. “There’s no way that kid is a doctor. He’s younger than both of us,” he insisted emphatically. “Evil? Sure…” he agreed reluctantly. “But a doctor? Even Theo keeps insisting he’s not remotely any kind of doctor. And what kind of sidekick doesn’t have their partner’s back? Even if all they do is lie to themselves?”</p><p>“Mason’s younger than us and he’s a super genius,” Lydia pointed out. “And Theo’s evil too, Stiles. Being Dr. Dunbar’s sidekick can’t be easy. He’s gotta entertain himself somehow.”</p><p>“True,” Stiles agreed. Scotty barked, wagged his tail, and nodded his head in agreement with them.</p><p>“Thanks, Mason. Come on, boys. We’ve gotta get to Guiding Light,” Lydia said, signing off with Mason before shutting her locker and giving Stiles and Scotty a determined look.</p><p>It wasn’t easy being a teenaged, crimefighting cheerleader, but somebody had to do it. And Stiles was grateful he got to call this particular crimefighting cheerleader his best friend.<br/>--<br/>An hour later the three of them stood outside Dr. Dunbar’s current lair. Lydia and Stiles both wore their black crimefighting gear, replete with everyday household items that Mason had technologically enhanced for them. Like Lydia’s supposedly normal looking handheld hair dryer that was really a grappling hook.</p><p>Scotty sat comfortably strapped into one of Stiles’ used, revamped backpacks. It was, as Stiles claimed, the high school version of a baby wrap carrier. Scotty seemed content enough if his lolling tongue and licks across Stiles’ face were any indication.</p><p>“You ready, Stiles?” Lydia whispered, angling her hair dryer at the wall closest to them, watching with satisfaction as it connected when she fired it off.</p><p>“I was born ready, Lyds,” Stiles confirmed, yelping in surprise when Lydia grabbed ahold of him around the waist and the two of them landed scaled the wall with the help of the grappling hook.</p><p>Tucking her hair dryer away, Lydia grabbed Stiles by the wrist and tugged him and Scotty into the depths of Dr. Dunbar’s lair. It was filled with machines. Some large, some smaller, while others were filled with tanks of glowing liquid.</p><p>“You’ve seen one evil lair you’ve seen them all,” Lydia commented dryly with a roll of her eyes as she and Stiles drew closer to where Dr. Dunbar and Theo were set up in the middle of the room.</p><p>“This is it, Theo. My master plan coming to fruition! I’ve finally finished my doomsday device. Soon world domination will be mine!” Dr. Dunbar crowed delightedly, throwing his head back, his villainous laughter echoing throughout the room.</p><p>“Okay, great. What is it this week, Dr. D?” Theo asked, feigning interest for a moment before returning his focus to his phone.</p><p>“Theo! You’re not-you’re not even paying attention!” Dunbar exclaimed angrily, hurt at being ignored.</p><p>“Right you are, Sparky,” Theo muttered.</p><p>“Fine. Be that way. I’ll just relay my plans to Greenberg from now on,” Dunbar snarled threateningly, mentioning one of the henchmen he’d recently hired to help them with surveillance monitoring of the lair and surrounding area.</p><p>Theo’s gaze narrowed in Dunbar’s direction, his hands suddenly glowing a dark red as he advanced on the young man. “You wouldn’t dare, Liam. You don’t-you don’t even know Greenberg! He’s nothing to you!”</p><p>“Don’t call me that!” Dunbar snapped, glaring at Theo, his gaze growing wary, backing up as Theo drew closer, the red glow of his hands more of a danger than any words Dunbar could lob at his sidekick.</p><p>“Uh, sorry to interrupt, Dr. Dunbar. But, uh, we’ve detected movement on the surveillance cameras,” the henchman Greenberg said, slowly approaching Dunbar and Theo, keeping a watchful eye on Theo’s still glowing hands.</p><p>“And…? Did you eradicate the problem?” Dunbar demanded.</p><p>“Uh, no. We-we didn’t, sir. Whatever we seem to have caught on the cameras has made its way inside,” Greenberg stammered as way of an explanation.</p><p>“Theo,” Dunbar chastised as Theo tried to go after a clearly terrified Greenberg. “Find it!” he barked at Greenberg, the henchman nodding before making a hasty exit.</p><p>From their hiding spot Stiles carefully took off his backpack and set it on the floor so Scotty could help him and Lydia. “You know what to do, don’t you, boy?” Stiles asked Scotty in a whisper.</p><p>Scotty nudged his nose against Stiles’ hand and wagged his tail in acknowledgment of his friend’s question.</p><p>“Good luck, boys,” Lydia whispered, giving Stiles and Scotty an encouraging smile, giving Scotty her phone so he could get in touch with Mason for help when needed.</p><p>“You too, Lydia,” Stiles replied softly before making his presence known to Dunbar and Theo as a distraction as Scotty snuck off quickly, winding his way through the other machines within the lab that were set up, heading towards the doomsday device so he could deactivate it.</p><p>“Hey, Liam! What’s this green stuff?” Stiles called out to Dunbar, pointing toward the machine with the green toxic sludge inside as he approached the mad scientist and his sidekick.</p><p>“The buffoon! That means…” Dunbar exclaimed in surprise, turning around just in time to see Lydia drop from the beamed ceiling to the floor, thanks to the help of her hair dryer, right behind Theo. “Lydia Martin!”</p><p>“Why do you always act so surprised?” Theo demanded in disbelief.</p><p>“I…don’t know,” Dunbar replied uncertainly.</p><p>Theo rolled his eyes before turning his attention to Lydia; the two of them proceeded to fight like they usually did whenever around one another, Lydia outmaneuvering Theo’s moves and glowing red hands with her cheerleading skills.</p><p>Stiles raced over to where Scotty was in the thick of disabling the doomsday device.</p><p>“Hey, Scotty. How’s it going?” Stiles asked, glancing down at Lydia’s phone in front of Scotty, Mason on a video call with him, giving him instructions.</p><p>“He just has to disconnect the yellow wire, Stiles and then you guys should be all set,” Mason explained, watching Stiles point to the yellow wire so Scotty could claw at it until it was successfully disconnected from the machine.</p><p>“Thanks, Mason,” Stiles said gratefully once Scotty had finished disconnecting the machine.</p><p>“Sure. Glad I could help,” Mason replied with a smile before ending their call.</p><p>“What?! No! No, no, no!” Dunbar exclaimed angrily, finally realizing what Stiles and Scotty were up to. As he was hurriedly making his way toward the disabled doomsday device Lydia kicked Theo hard in the stomach. In a matter of minutes Theo crashed against one of the tanks filled with toxic sludge. The machine pitched forward, the green sludge spilling forth from it, making a giant hole in the floor in the process. And a few moments later Dunbar fell into the hole.</p><p>“Lyds!” Stiles yelled out in alarm, watching as the poisonous green liquid readily spread across the floor toward his best friend.</p><p>Swallowing back her fear, Lydia got a determined look on her face and shot her grappling hook at a beam above Stiles’ head where he and Scotty still stood.</p><p>Stiles quickly picked Scotty up in his arms and Lydia soon approached them, grabbed Stiles’ around the waist once again and they were crashing through a window seconds later.</p><p>They landed in a heap close to the wall they’d scaled earlier. “Stiles? You okay?” Lydia asked, looking at her best friend worriedly as the two of them slowly sat up. “Scotty?”</p><p>Scotty woofed, licking Stiles’ face. “Yeah…yeah, we’re good, Lydia. Just a few scrapes and possible bruises. Nothing major that we haven’t seen before. You okay?” Stiles murmured, his eyes roaming over Lydia’s features, silently taking in the cut above her eyebrow and swollen lip.</p><p>“I’m okay, Stiles,” she replied sincerely, giving him a smile. “Let’s go home.”</p><p>Back in the rapidly melting lair Dr. Dunbar spoke out. “Theo? Theo, can you hear me? I fell in a hole!”<br/>--<br/>Later that night Stiles, Lydia and Scotty were at their favorite Mexican restaurant Sabroso Queso. And as their per usual Stiles ordered them all grande sized meals smothered in cheese. He insisted whatever Lydia didn’t finish he’d take home and eat later. Lydia had no doubt.</p><p>“So, uh, good mission all things considered, huh?” Stiles asked her, taking a rather large bite off the Nacho plate in front of them before passing a chip covered in cheese over to Scotty who wolfed it down eagerly.</p><p>Lydia shrugged, nodding in agreement. “Yeah, I guess. Now all I have to worry about is getting the squad on board with the version of the cheer I came up with and not Tracy’s ‘current’ version,” she said with a shudder.</p><p>Stiles waved away her concerns. “The squad will follow your lead. Especially if you get Kira and Malia in your corner,” he insisted confidently. Scotty barked his agreement.</p><p>“Thanks, guys,” Lydia replied with a smile. “Now what’re we going to do about your ‘avoiding Coach Finstock so you can keep Scotty with you during school hours’ sitch?”</p><p>“I’m glad you asked, Lyds,” Stiles said, digging in his bookbag, moving the food aside and pulling out a roll of blueprints which he spread out on the table in front of them.</p><p>“Let me guess. Blueprints of the high school?” Lydia asked.</p><p>“Yup,” Stiles said with a nod. “Now here’s my plan…”</p><p>THE END</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I would love to expand on this particular fic at some point. Make it a bit more like the show (especially in terms of Seasons 3 and 4).</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>